Reborn
by babybel
Summary: set three years into the future but read and see it will be updated frequently but only if people like it.It stars Smithy and Kerry!Plus many more.Please RR Iwill be so grateful.Even if you hate it say i dont mind.
1. A New Beginning

* * *

This is my first fan fic so please go easy on me.Any constructive criticism would be great as it is definatly not on the rest of your levels.

**Characters:**Hmm Im not saying who the mean character is just yet even though i'm sure you can guess.Most of the recent cast are in it plus a few new ones like Amanda.

**Setting:**Sun Hill but three or four years in the future

**I have not kept strictly to the bill's script because franklyI didn't want to!**

* * *

Even though the front of the station had been refurbished she could still vividly remember it. But this was three years since she was last here and she was hoping that the second time around it would be so much easier. Before it was as if a huge barrier had been put in front of her and she could not see what was best instead of looking she leaped and hoped that something would catch her. But it never did. She fell into a dark, deep hole but gradually she was climbing up out of it and rebuilding for life from scratch. Now she had a life, someone to live for and she loved every minute of it. Walking into the front office she could see that it had changed, so had the person managing it they were not the short liverpudlian she expected to see, in fact they were the complete opposite. Throwing a smile she swiped her card and walked through the fireproof door, unsure if the lockers were in the same place she gazed around the corridors until she bumped into middle aged PC.

"Hi im new I don't suppose you could show me where the lockers are could you?" She asked

"Yeah sure there down here, so have you been a copper long?" She replied,

"Yes, I used to work here a few years ago but I left when I had my son" She beamed, just the thought of him made her feel so proud, he was everything to her.

"Its just here" she said as she gestured to a door marked 'Ladies Locker Rooms'.

The younger woman thanked her as she blushed at her stupidity; they were situated in the exact same location as before!

As she walked in scanning the lockers for no. 13 she heard laughing and giggling, she dearly wanted to look up but she was late as it was and she had to find her locker.

Opening the locker door she dropped some items out of her bag, peering round was a brown haired woman a bit shorter than herself, bending down to pick the items up she looked at a photo it was of a young boy no older than three.

Handing her back her possessions she introduced herself the new officer,

"Hi my names Amanda, cute child is he yours?" she asked,

"Yeah he has just turned three" the blonde headed woman replied,

"I'd love kids but my boyfriend isn't really that kind of guy" she said quietly,

The other woman smiled at her while getting ready, she really had to get on and having a deep and meaningful conversation with someone she barely knew was not high on her lists of things to do. By now her friends had gone into the briefing room and Amanda was adamant on telling her problems to this stranger.

Great just what I had planned!………………………


	2. Facing the past

Sitting down on the wooden bench she stared fixatedly on a point behind Amanda, she knew that if she stared into her eyes the flood works would soon start. If she were asked what Amanda was babbling on about she would certainly fail, even the spider creeping up the wall was more interesting than her speech on the ins and outs of her relationship with her beau.

"I think we should go into the briefing room now our sergeant won't be best pleased if he finds us talking about private matters" interrupted the petite blonde PC.

"You've got that right, he would finish with me if he found out about this" Amanda said quietly with a hint of anger,

"The sergeants your boyfriend?" She asked as she walked to the door,

"Yeah" she replied taking a step forward as the other woman held the door.

Walking down the corridor they did not exchange words, just stared at the surroundings as they're pace increased. Feeling sick she tried to take her mind off of what was about to happen, would people still think she was the same as before? As she opened the door her stomach churned with fear, looking up she saw Amanda waving her arm frantically in the direction of two chairs. Sitting down on the blue fabric chairs she hid her face, blushing slightly why did she feel ashamed she had changed and people would soon realise that. Besides people wouldn't exactly be too shocked to see her it wasn't as if she had been raised from the dead was it, but her theory was proved wrong when people were staring at her. A few new faces were smiling her and she through back a wan smile in return, but it was the old faces that shocked her. Yvonne and Honey were totally blanking her and they had every right she had totally blocked them out of her life when she left but that was through her ashamed feelings towards herself not by hatred. Then she saw him in the corner of the room smiling smugly at her but she knew behind the mask hid a man frightened of the repercussions.

"Finally, I'd like to welcome back PC Young she'll be paired with PC Andrews today" came a voice she knew to well, a voice she knew and loved at one point but in her eyes he never felt the same. Through that undying love she had to deal with the consequences, consequences that reminded her of him every day.

Feeling a lump in her throat she could not speak when Amanda was talking to her, why did _she_ have to put up with her moaning all day? It wouldn't have been too bad but it was now clear that Smithy was her boyfriend and with her own feelings towards him how could she listen to her?

She hated walking out of the briefing room, through the blinds she could see him looking at her and she was looking back her heart broke into a million tiny pieces when she lost sight of him. She had to be strong she wasn't allowed to do this anymore, no more men unless its serious she had promised herself she had to change, change for her son.


	3. Raised suspicions

When Jack was born he life completely changed, for once she had a huge responsibility, her dad had warned her that she wouldn't be first priority and he was right! Being a single mum was hard and any spare money she had after bills had been paid went on him, she didn't mind that but it was hard at times. Seeing Smithy again affected her more than she thought, she knew that by going back to Sun Hill there would be a chance that he would be there, but seeing him again felt weird.

"Anyway what do you think of him?" Amanda asked,

"Sorry" Kerry replied, falling out of dream world.

"Smithy, you know my boyfriend have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" she complained,

"Yeah, he's really nice" Kerry smiled,

"Huh try going out with him, hey you don't suppose you could bring your little boy out tonight, maybe it would soften Smithy up"

"Err, I'm not sure that's a very good idea" She panicked.

Oh no, this couldn't be happening, they couldn't meet!

"Kerry are you OK I was just suggesting it why is it not a good idea?" She whined,

"Err…quick run" Thinking on her feet was not a strong point,

"What!" Amanda replied,

"Oh sorry I thought I saw something suspicious, just my imagination" She smiled,

Phew that was close, she felt grateful that Amanda wasn't the sharpest tool in the box.

Grabbing her hand Amanda pulled her in the park, placing both hands on Kerry's shoulders she tugged her down onto the bench.

"I get the feeling your not telling me something Kerry, it's like your keeping a secret from me, and _best_ friends don't do that. I know I've only just met you but it feels like we have a lot in common" Amanda scorned.

Bloody hell now were best friends! I wonder how many bunnies are boiling in her house. Yeah we do have a lot in common but my feelings are staying inside, if I tell anyone it wont do anyone any good.

* * *

Thanks to Everyone for their kind reviews im hoping you are liking this story if not tell me so it can be improved the next chapter should be up very soon,Love Babybel. 


	4. Loneliness

Kerry

This day has been so much harder than I thought, why do I _still _feel like this towards Smithy. Seeing him with Amanda hurts so much, I thought feelings I am feeling would never occur in this way again. I've got Jack that's enough, isn't it.

Smithy

Everything was going fine between me and Amanda and now Kerry's back my feelings for her have returned, I like Amanda but is that enough? She doesn't have the same effect on me as Kerry, why did she have to come back and throw me straight back to square one again.

It was six o'clock and most people were knocking off from their shift, slowly they went to get changed into their civvies. The girls changing room was full of gossip, gossip about someone in particular.

"Anyway I asked her if I could see her little boy and she totally freaked out on me, and when I asked what was wrong she clammed up. I was only being nice but the stupid cow can stuff it." Amanda proclaimed,

"Her little boy, she's got a child," Honey asked,

"Yeah poor thing fancy having that for a mother, he looks about three "She snarled,

Honey and Yvonne looked at each other in amazement, Three! They stood still trying to work out whom the dad was, but Kerry was involved with so many people it was hard to tell.

At the other side of the lockers she curled up resting against the lockers, tears streaming from her eyes. 'I've changed' she said inside her head, but it seemed that the dark cloud that hang over her head would stay some time before it went.

Hearing the door slammed confirmed that they had left the locker room, the pain hurt more than ever, all she wanted was to feel his arms around her holding her tight but that wouldn't happen. Everyone had probably left for the pub and it was just her, no one that she knew before had talked to her only the people whom she had not met. Although she as a person had changed, their judgement of her had not, all she wanted was a friend or two someone whom she could have a proper conversation with. For the past few years Jack was her only companion and she missed the happiness of her friends, now she had responsibility they didn't really socialise anymore.

Picking herself up from the floor she walked over to the mirror, her tear stained face became all red and puffy and she thought it best to compose herself before leaving.

On the way home she had to collect Jack from her dads, he was fast asleep and managed to entwine himself in his mother's arms. She did not stay long at her dads, as she knew the time would be filled with questions about her day and she could not face that. Arriving home she gently placed the little boy on the sofa while she made herself dinner. Walking back into the lounge she heard a noise, and so did Jack as he alertly rose and looked towards the direction of the door. Ruffling his hair Kerry walked over to the door, opening it she found a tall dark haired man standing there.

* * *

As I promised, another chapter please read and review as it brings a smile to my face when a new email comes through from one of you readers. I will write the next chapter very soon and will reveal exactly who was at the door.Any suggestions?


	5. We meet again

Momentarily they stood there not moving but staring into each other's eyes, neither making a sound. It had been some time since they last talked and they had a lot to catch up on.

Breaking the silence Kerry smiled and said,

"Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah if that's OK,"He replied

Walking into the lounge he looked at his surroundings, it looked like a typical home but with one exception toys were scattered on the floor. He looked at Kerry and she looked at the floor directly beneath her.

Appearing from nowhere a young boy ran in the direction of Kerry and clung on to her jeans tightly. He stared in amazement although it seemed logical, she was a young attractive woman why should he be surprised if she had a child, and he just could not believe it.

"I…I came to see how you were we…erm…didn't get a chance to speak today and I just wondered if you were OK"He stuttered.

Holding Jack in her arms she replied,

"Apart from the gossip everything was OK, as normal as could be expected I mean I'm not everyone's cup of tea am I. Speaking of tea do you want a drink"

They both walked into the kitchen, now they were alone she could not hide behind Jack avoiding the issue that she seemed to be skirting round.

Handing him a cup of freshly brewed coffee they continued their conversation,

"Amanda seemed to like you"

"Really that's why she was slagging we off in the locker rooms to the entire female relief, I came back for a fresh start but maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all, no one actually cares that im back no one bothers to talk to me. Your probably only here because Amanda wants gossip" She said in a raised voice quite upset.

"That aint true Kerry im sure she weren't, besides people do like ya" He replied.

"Im not lying Smithy and who honestly cares, name one person that likes me. Do you know how it feels to have no one speaking to you, for the past couple of years Jack has been my only company and that is so hard not to have anyone around you that loves you as much as you love them. Do You!" She cried.

Sobbing uncontrollably Smithy stepped forward and tried to hold her but she swatted him away.

"Kerry come and sit down, come on," He said leading her into the lounge.

Jack stood there staring at what was unfolding in front of him, Smithy just looked at him and didn't have a clue about what to do. Jack was staring at him menacingly then he toddled over and barged him out of the way holding on to his mum. Kissing her on the head he looked up at Smithy and pointed to the door, opening his green eyes widely.

"Erm perhaps I should go," He suggested walking towards the door.

Sorting herself out Kerry panicked, the last thing she wanted was for him to go.

"No wait Smithy we really need to talk" She smiled rushing into his arms,

Looking up their eyes met, a tiny smile spread across Smithy's face.

Smithy

She's so beautiful and my feelings haven't changed for her, I know the feels probably not mutual but if she was to ever say she wanted me, I'd drop Amanda in an instant.

Kerry

I love him so much I just want to tell him but ill just make a fool of myself. I could stay in his arms forever but until he knows why im back my feelings are not going to be shared, I just can't face rejection again.

* * *

Thanks Again for all my reviews, another chapter done and dusted. Please R+R I love it when a new message pops up! As you have probably guessed this is a Smithy and Kerry fan Fiction. The next chapter should be up next and it will be based heavily around whats happened in the three years they have been apart.


	6. The Truth is out

They both sat down on the sofa after Jack had been put to sleep, they both had so much to catch up on.

"So erm…where have you been since ya left Sun Hill?" Smithy asked, ruffling his dark hair.

"I went back home to Brighton" She replied,

"Av' ya just moved back then?" He wanted to ask her deeper questions, the most important one was burning in his mind but she was on edge at the moment.

"I came back about two months ago, I wanted to get Jack settled in before I came back to work, I'm not sure I did the right thing though" She sighed.

"Why, don't ya want to be back in Sun Hill then?" He asked, knowing that he was glad of her return.

"I don't mind it but Jack loved Brighton and I feel guilty bringing him into London" You could see that she wasn't as cheery as she used to be.

Moving closer he looked at her and he felt so bad for what he was about to do as it was not the right time for Kerry, but he had to know.

"Why did you bring him to London, Kerry?"

Taking a deep sigh she knew this was the dreaded question,

"So he would be close to his family, well what he's got of one anyway"

A tear fell from her eye as she looked over at a photo of him; he was so innocent in all of this he didn't deserve it.

"What, your dad?" He asked trying to dig deeper.

Going red from the panic, she got up and walked to the other side of the room, this was it, the moment that set both their futures.

"Yeah…and…erm…Jacks…"she couldn't say it the words were there but they wouldn't come out.

Helping her Smithy said,

"Dad?" There it was, the word she had searched for.

"Oh Smithy, im so sorry you don't deserve this, what have you done. It was my actions that got me in this mess, now both you and Jack have to suffer as well." She cried.

This was way too much for Smithy to take in, he had an inkling but the words hit him hard, is this really happening?

"Kerry I dunno what to say, I don't know if I can cope with this, one minute I've got no ties the next minute I find out I have a son. I care for you though but im not sure I'll be any good to him. Sometimes its better without a father, I should know" being reminded of the past hurt him deeply.

"That's not true Smithy, I've never met your dad but im positive you're not like him, remember when he was conceived, remember what I put you through. All that pain yet you forgave me, that's only the actions of a kind and loving person. I know I can't be forgiven for what's happened but Jack doesn't deserve this Smithy, he needs someone who will be there for him, someone who will watch him play in his first match, someone to pick him up when he gets his heart broken"

This was true, he did need a dad but Smithy wasn't sure whether he could be that.

"All im asking you to do is think about this…"

"Anyway he's got more of his dad in him than anyone else, the whole family have tried to convert him to a Chelsea fan but he's adamant on supporting West Ham!" she said in a more cheery voice.

Looking out of the window she could see heavy snow all around, turning back to Smithy she said,

"Its really snowing outside, your welcome to stay the night… oh sorry I forgot you've got to get back for Amanda"

"Me and Amanda aren't going anywhere she wants too much from the relationship, things that I can't give her"

"What like children?" she stated.

At that moment Jack walked through the door, his face streaming with tears, just before he reached his mother he fell to the floor shaking violently.

* * *

As you can see the chapter did not follow on the way i hoped, but when inspiration hits you, you go with the flow. I promise to recap on whats happened in the lives later on. Please R+R 


	7. Nothing but the blood

* * *

Hi im not a Surgeon or a doctor, in fact Holby City makes me go wobbly so im sorry if My medical happenings arent correct. But do tell me if im wrong!

* * *

"Jack…Jack…Speak to me" Kerry cried,

But it was no use, the toddler was in a comatose state and it looked as if he wouldn't be coming out of it anytime soon.

Smithy stopped and looked for a millisecond then dashed to the closest phone to ring an ambulance.

As he was explaining to the switchboard what happened blood poured out of his mouth,

"Smithy, he's bringing up blood, help me. Please!"

Laying him on his side Kerry put her first aid skills into practice, he felt hot so she stripped him of his pyjamas. By now Smithy had given the ambulance crew all the information they needed, but he didn't know what to do, he just towered over them watching everything unfold.

"Smithy help him, Please Smithy," She pleaded.

Jack fell out of the fit but lay there, motionless. Smithy had to act. He knew he had to.

Manoeuvring around them he crouched down beside the two of them and felt his temperature, he was still burning up but his temperature should slowly come down.

"Jack, I don't know if you can hear me but im Dale Smith im your mums friend. Don't worry mate its gonna be alright were gonna get ya to hospital."

He looked at her and saw an expression that he had never seen on her face before, she must have so much love for this boy he'd never seen her so worried.

Kerry

Please, Please wake up baby. What do I do he looks so helpless, I cant bear it, I just cant cope with it all. If I lose him I cant bear to think what would happen, I just couldn't go on.

Smithy

Is this what its like, to love your flesh and blood this much that it hurts inside and you just cant bear for them to come to any harm. Maybe Kerry is right and im not like my dad, im such a hypocrite, accusing him of being a bad father when I haven't even spent time with my son.

Outside blue lights flashed through the curtains, upon seeing them Smithy ran and opened the door. While the paramedics helped the lifeless little boy Smithy held Kerry tight, she was shaking from the shock and the vibrations rippled through Smithy's stiff body.

"Hey, everything's going to be ok ill be here for the both of you whenever ya need me" He said smiling at her even though he was consumed with pain and grief.

Lifting Jack onto the stretcher they carted him in the direction of the ambulance, entwined in Smithy's arms she wriggled free wiping her crimson eyes. Walking out she looked behind her to find Smithy staring at photos of his son, which filled the room.

"Hey, there's plenty of time to catch up on his life, the main thing is getting him on the road to recovery" Taking his hand the led him into the ambulance.

On the way to St. Hugh's Kerry held Jacks hand tightly, Smithy also resting his hand over theirs. He was so young he didn't deserve this. The only sounds to be heard apart from the constant sound of a siren were the small boys breathing patterns.

Arriving at the hospital they were whisked of to Intensive care where he was treated. Looking at the commotion unfolding in front of them Kerry turned to Smithy and said,

"Thanks"

"Thanks for what, I only did what anyone else would have done in that situation"

"No, you didn't Smithy you took care of him and proved that you can be a good dad to him, anyone else would have walked away but you stayed when he needed you, when I needed you, you stayed."

* * *

Thank you another chapter done another chapter done without sticking to the plan lol! Please R+R as i feel this story is lacking something 


	8. Sparks

Sitting there she saw her beautiful boy, his skin pigmentation had a grey shade to it, and he looked so ill. Staring through the glass partition Smithy held the two plastic cups of coffee in his hand, the burning sensation rippled through his body and fell to the floor.

"Crap" Smithy cursed,

Looking up from her son's face she saw Smithy cleaning up the spillage in the doorframe, rushing over she smiled and chuckled.

"What PC Young never seen anyone drop a cup of coffee before?" He smiled,

"Yeah, just never seen anyone do it as cutely as you. You've got it all down you what are we going to do with you!"

Smithy

This is the moment I can tell! Friggin hell Dale kiss her!

They both looked into each other's eyes and moved close into an embrace, the held each other tightly. All those years they had been wanting to do this, now it was actually happening.

Suddenly a murmur came from the other side of the room, the young boy circled the room with his eye. Panicking Kerry shot up and rushed over to him.

Smithy

Great timing son you could have woken a couple of minutes later!

"Mummy" Jack whined,

"How's my little soldier feeling?" She asked,

"Fine apart from bloody stinking of coffee!" Dale moaned.

Giggling Kerry replied," You great big baby! Anyway I was talking to Jack"

"I knew that" He stated in an embarrassed tone.

Placing his hand over Kerry's he stroked it as she rest her head on his broad shoulders. While talking to Jack the nurse sorted out his drip and fluffed his pillows.

"Cor, I wish someone fluffed my pillows" Dale said when the nurse left.

"If you play your cards right I might" She replied with a hint of seduction.

This was the picture of perfection, the three of them a family.

Walking through the corridor a familiar face saw what was going on in the room. Looking in the venom built up inside her….

* * *

Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I knew i had to updatebut the h/w is piling up.I promise there will be a longer chapter V soon! Please r+r 


	9. Secrets and Curries

I hope that this chapter fills in some blanks...

* * *

Her teeth seething as she peered through the gaps in the blinds to see them. How dare she, she has only been here five minutes yet she thinks she can steal _my _Smithy. She hasn't heard the last of me….

Back at the station Amanda sat on the wooden bench in the locker room, directly in front of her a display board was situated, hanging on the magnolia painted walls. It was filled with pictures of the relief and many metropolitan police posters and leaflets, but there was a bare part just longing to be filled up and Amanda knew exactly what should go there.

The writing room was quiet at this point in time; most people were out on patrol. Clearing her mind she focused on the task in hand. Relative thinking was not a task Amanda did well at the best of times, with personal feelings getting in the way of her judgement the outcome could only turn out worse than the problem itself. She cared for Smithy more than he cared for her; whenever she felt the passion in their relationship his mind was often somewhere else. She always had the impression that he was forever thinking about someone else and now it was clear just exactly who. Although this was now clear in her mind she could not gather why Kerry came back, if having a dad for Jack was a priority then surely she would have never left it this long. Intent on sabotaging their relationship she was determined to dig deeper into the life of her love rival.

The young child was now fast asleep and the two adults now had time to talk properly. Taking her by the hand Smithy faced Kerry and smiled,

"What, why are you looking at me like that Smithy?" she asked smiling,

"Dunno Kerry you just aint' the same anymore, you're not like you used to be. Did something happen in Brighton, something that made you want to come back?" he questioned, determined to know the truth.

"Nothing, I've had a child Smithy it changes you. A lot."

But Smithy wasn't happy with that statement, the words just didn't flow out as if it were the truth. As much as he needed to know he also knew not to press the issue further.

"Aha…. ok… and what did you say was his address?" Amanda asked the other person on the end of the phone line. Jotting down the name _Chris Tucker_ she folded the piece of paper and stuffed it in the pouch attached to her utility belt. The end of the shift was fast approaching and luckily for Amanda so was the weekend, with nothing better to do she decided to take a short break to Brighton. But was it business or pleasure?

It was getting late and the blanket of darkness covered the world outside, Kerry yawned and got up from her chair, it was getting on and she had not eaten a single thing since breakfast.

"Im heading off Smithy, visiting times are over and im starving. Your welcome to come back for something to eat, my cooking has improved I promise." She wasn't the best cook but she could rustle something together.

"Erm I tell you what why don't we get a take away? Thai, your favourite, am I right?" He smiled knowing he was correct.

"Yep, Thai green curry, you just can't beat it" she giggled walking over to her son, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Back at Kerry's house Smithy tucked in to the delicacy advised by Kerry. Kerry placed her knife and fork on her plate and took a sip of wine from her glass.

Half an hour later they were both sprawled out on the sofa watching a police programme called 'The Bill'. Smithy fiddled with Kerry's golden locks and asked her that burning question again in the hope that she would finally tell the truth.

"Kerry don't get mad at me but I want to know the truth about why you came here, why did it take you so long to tell me about Jack."

"Smithy look I can't talk about it ok, I cant and I wont"she stated rushing into the bathroom.

* * *

Thanks for reading I need reviews guys, because im might give up on fan fiction.Seriously its not my forté 


	10. Everybodies searching for Intimacy

Slamming the bathroom door she backed up against it, sliding down she placed her clammy hands over her face, and tears rolled out of her eyes covering her hands.

"Kerry, look I'm sorry you're obviously upset about it and I'm sorry. Can you open the door babe, cos' I'm not leaving until you do."

Doing exactly what Kerry did he slid down the other side of the door leaned his head back on it. Hearing the sobs coming from the other side, he tapped the door with his index finger and said sympathetically,

"Look you really don't have to tell me why, I mean it this time as well! If you just need a hug or you want to take chunks out of someone I'm here for you"

Hearing the lock turn he moved out of the way and looked up, the blonde woman stood there, red complexion, tear stained face and shaking from the hysterical crying. Looking in his eyes she collapsed into his arms and held him tight.

" It's all right babe I'm here." He cooed, rocking her like a baby.

Arriving at Brighton she hailed a cab and directed it reading from the screwed up paper in her hand. The cab stopped at the destination and she clambered out of the cab handing the driver the fare money. The boot lifted and she lifted her fabric bag out of it, pulling it onto her shoulder. As the driver disappeared she looked up at the building in front of her, it appeared to be a trendy bar. She knew that the owner was waiting for her so she walked inside.

The room was filled with chrome coloured stools and tables and the walls were painted black, it was the sort of place were young people hung out. Behind the bar a blonde man, tall in height with chiselled facial features was cleaning glasses. He looked up at Amanda and gave her a look,

"Can I help you?" he asked,

"I'm Amanda, we spoke on the phone" she replied,

"Oh yeah, want to drink" he said, cheeky smirk plastered over face.

"Martini please"

"Shaken not stirred" raising an eyebrow,

Laughing she replied,

"Yeah!"

Passing her the glass he gestured to a table in the corner,

"You're here to talk about Kerry aint' you" he said,

"Yeah what do you know about her" Amanda asked him.

Eyes stinging from the tears she scrunched them up.

His body was warm and brought comfort to her, in his arms she was safe. Safe from the cold world, full of pain and suffering. Looking at the beautiful woman in his arms he smiled and pulled her closer. She felt his heart beating and lay her head upon his chest. The two did not exchange words but their actions spoke louder. It was clear from the intimate moment that they shared that their love was as great as before if not more. Their bodies were entwined, hands placed together, both not wanting this moment to end they pressed lips and fell into deep embrace. Smithy pulled Kerry on top of him and all their worries disappeared.

After the period of uncontrollable passion they lay side by side staring into each other's green eyes, their chests rose and fall at an extreme rate. Smithy stroked Kerry's golden hair and kissed her forehead.

"Your amazing, you do know that don't ya'" He smiled, eyes fixated on her.

"So are you Smithy, I…I love you" She stuttered,

"I love you too" He replied.

"Aah what do I know about Kerry. Well I know that she's trouble, caused me hell you know. Got me sacked, the stupid cow." He smirked.

"Was that anything to do with what's on your police record?" Amanda enquired writing notes on a pad.

"Might be, look why are you asking and what are you writing?" he asked her going to take the pad.

Moving it away from him she replied to his question,

"That bitch ruins lives and I want her to pay!"

"Well you've come to the right place" He smiled.

* * *

Sorry its so short but i've been revising for my finance exam! I promise to write more next time please,please r+r i need happiness at the moment.


	11. Just the two of us

I apologise for the sheer amount of fluff in this story that said please review!

* * *

The alarm rang through the air and woke both Kerry and Smithy up, Kerry turned to face Smithy and smiled sleepily.

"Mornin' o' sexy one" Smithy joked,

"Mornin beer belly" She smirked back while tapping his increasingly large stomach.

"So what do ya' fancy doin' today after we go to hospital then?" He asked her,

"Shopping!" She replied bluntly,

Raising his eyebrow he looked at her,

"Shopping. With you. You must be joking, you take hours I remember when we were patrolling Canley shopping centre you kept nipping off"

"But I _need _to do my Christmas shopping, if your lucky I might get a little something for you" poking his cheeks.

Knowing that he had given in to her she grabbed a t-shirt and threw it over her heading for the kitchen, shouting "Thank You!" on the way.

Finally rising out of bed Smithy shuffled into the kitchen, locking his arms around her waist he kissed her on the cheek.

"So what have I got for breakfast then my love" He said trailing kisses down her neck.

"Toast" she replied shoving a piece into his mouth,

"Oh and drop all of the fluffiness your beginning to scare me, are you an alien what have you done with my boyfriend?" she questioned raising an eyebrow.

Walking over to her munching his slice of toast he took her in his arms and through her onto the sofa.

Looking up at him she said in a seductive tone,

"Oh Hello Mr Smith"

"Shut up or I'll make ya'" he replied,

"Go on then" she giggled looking into his eyes,

He pressed his lips against hers and climbed on top, breaking out of their motion she spoke,

"Hey your only doing this to stop us from going shopping your not Mr Casanova usually"

Putting his finger on her lips he said,

"Shhhh or you don't get to go shopping and I'll stop my serenading!"

"Ok ill stop" she giggled rolling over so she was on top of him.

"Do you love me?" she questioned,

"Why did you say that?" he replied,

"Just wanna' hear you say that"

"Well now you come to mention it im going off you a bit, im in love with someone else!"

"WHAT!" she dried leaping off of him pulling her t-shirt back on,

"Yeah erm im in love with Tony, lately there's been this undeniable attraction between the two of us im sorry to break your heart babe" he smiled,

She just stood there, mouth wide open like a goldfish waiting for some sort of reply,

Coughing Dale replied,

"It's called a joke Kerry, nah Tony aint the one for me, you are"

"Yeah erm Smithy did you suddenly lose your memory or did you just forget that my ex-husband did in fact bat for the other team" she said pushing him away,

"What you don't think im gay do ya'?" he asked looking at his arms, checking for muscles.

"You, gay! Don't be so stupid. No I didn't think you were gay I just thought that you were just so bloody insensitive. Anyway you can't be gay your to good under the covers im not losing you to any man" she replied.

"You aint' so bad yourself, but I need a little reminder" he said flirting as he held her up against the wall.

"I don't think so, your taking me shopping remember and your going to buy something for me. If you want something from me you'll have to wait until tonight"

"So this thing I have to buy you can it be anything from anywhere?" he asked,

"Why?" she questioned

"Nothing its just that I hear Ann Summers has a new range of lingerie" he smirked,

"You dirty Git, anyone would think I was with some kind of pervert" she said whacking him,

Following her into the bathroom he carried on,

"Well ok then erm ill wait outside and you can choose"

Closing the door in his face she said,

"You just don't give it up do you"

"Hey im taking you shopping aren't I, I deserve something in return," he moaned.

"Oh yeah I forgot, sex is off the menu tonight sunshine we're spending the night at the hospital" she giggled.

"Just lead me on why don't you!" He shouted through the door, but it was no use he could not be heard over the constant sound of the shower.


	12. Juicy Juicy Melons!

Reborn

Chapter 12

Ok I apologise for the gap in timing, brainy cow here decided to put in the fact that it was Christmas in her last chapter and hasn't updated since. I do not feel in a Christmassy mood as it depresses me to think that all the money and chocolate has now gone. That said the story mysteriously jumps three months for various reasons that I will mention at a later date.

**3 Months later**

The sun shone and the black tarmac pavement absorbed the heat that the sun gave, trees surrounded the school playground and inside its perimeter were various coloured climbing frames. Waiting outside the bottle green gates along with other parents Kerry stood eagerly hoping that her son would appear soon. In one hand she held her bag and in the other a bag of crisps, monster munch; Jacks favourite! Suddenly a line of young children came out of the building behind a teacher, at the front were two young boys. They were dressed in the compulsory uniform of a short-sleeved white shirt and grey shorts although it was not compulsory for the shorts to be covered in grass. A woman with dark brown hair came over to Kerry and introduced herself,

"Hi im Vikki, Toms mum",

"Oh hi, Kerry Jacks mum" Kerry replied,

"Tom keeps mentioning that he'd like Jack to come over one day after school for dinner would that be ok?" she asked,

"Yeah that's cool, Jack keeps talking about Tom as well I keep meaning to tell him that he could come over one day. Things have been slightly hectic lately but he's welcome anytime" Kerry said smiling as she could see Jack run towards her.

A voice shouted at Jack,

"Bye Jack see you on Monday"

"Bye miss Fenn" The little boy replied,

Looking down at her sons trousers Kerry put her hands on her hips,

"What on earth have you been doing young man" she said shocked at the state of him,

"Been playing football with Tom" Jack smiled, continuing he said

"Can Jack come round tonight mum, please"

Ruffling his hair she said,

"No we're going out tonight its Yvonne's birthday"

Sighing Jack looked at Tom and said,

"Another night yeah"

The two women just looked at each other and laughed,

"I'll see you later" Kerry said to Vikki as she held Jacks hand.

The two of them were walking through Sun Hill park hand in hand Jack looked up at his mum and grinned, looking down at her son she realised that she had never been this proud of someone in her whole life. He was her baby and nothing would change that, nothing at all.

They arrived home and Jack ran straight through the house into the garden, picking up a football that had been wedged between branches of a tree he dribbled it into the goal. Kerry looked out of the kitchen window while she poured herself a glass of water from the tap, she was amazed at how quickly things had changed. Last year she was close to ending her life but now she seemed to have so much to look forward to, her son was now at school and nothing could go wrong between her and Smithy. The door opened and a man called her name,

"Hey babe I'm in the kitchen" she replied,

Walking up behind her he locked his arms around her waist and trailed kisses up her neck.

"Your home early" Kerry stated,

"Yeah I sure am, Gina let me knock off early I told her that you weren't feeling to well," He said breaking away from their embrace.

"I'm fine Dale honestly" she stressed,

Smithy raised his eyebrow at her and in return she rested her hands on her hips, bursting in through the door Jack ran up to Smithy and shouted,

"Dad did you see that goal?"

"Oh nah mate show me it again," he said to his son as he followed him out into the garden.

Jack retrieved the leather football from the back of the goal and placed directly in the front of the goal, running up he booted it back in.

Smithy grinned and shouted,

"Well done mate" to Jack then he turned to see Kerry smiling, sitting on the step.

**2 Hours later**

Smithy walked out of the en suite to find Kerry sitting on the bed while brushing her hair, he noticed something about her,

"Is that bra too small or have your boobs got bigger?" He said staring at her chest,

Cupping her hands over them she replied,

"Trust you to notice that not you look nice Kerry or your hairs looking radiant"

"Radiant! Kerry I'm not Lee Stafford, besides you do look nice I just got side tracked by those gorgeous melons of yours" He said while pushing her down onto the bed.

Wriggling away from him she stood up and got changed,

"Hurry up" she stated while walking through the door,

"Oh and I'd be very nice to me at the moment im on a very short fuse" her tone changed into something more serious and annoyed.

* * *

Terribly sorry for the totally pants chapter, im not feeling too good but I promise that the story will hotten up slightly. Lotsa luv...ME!


End file.
